


on the cover

by hikazeraeth



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, EnKaze Week 2021, Fluff, Gen, M/M, this is over 1k words so it's not a drabble lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikazeraeth/pseuds/hikazeraeth
Summary: Kazemaru's a model. Endou's the new intern.Written for day 4 of enkaze week!
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 7





	on the cover

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT proofread.

* * *

The loud clicks of a camera continuously filled the room, as Kazemaru kept pulling pose after pose.

"Good job! 10 minute break, everyone." Genda smiled at him and beckoned him over so he could see how the photos turned out. Kazemaru let out a relieved sigh and dropped his shoulders.

As he made his way over, he couldn't help but smile as he heard the small stomps that came from his platforms. Fudou had joked about getting him to wear them for today's shoot but jokes on him, he didn't know Kazemaru already knew _how_ to wear them. The face of absolute surprise on Fudou's face and Sakuma's lauhhter when he started hopping around in them were priceless. His stylists really were a comedic duo.

Genda scrolled through the photos on his camera and Kazemaru pointed which ones they needed to re-take. There weren't a ton, as both Genda and Kazemaru had many years of experience under their belts. Once satisfied, Genda switched off the camera and turned to Kazemaru.

"Good job today." He smiled.

"It's no problem. Shooting with Teikoku Monthly is always fun." Kazemaru then pointed a finger at his stylist and makeup artist. "Plus, those two get to meet up and fight. That's enough payment for me."

Genda laughed and spared a quick glance to the two. "I won't be surprised if Sakuma one day calls me and asks me to bail him from jail because Fudou landed him there."

"You have too much faith in them. Want to bet that Fudou will be in the jail cell with him?"

"I'll take my chances." Genda grinned. "Oh yeah, before I forget, we have a new intern coming in today. He liked my work and applied to Teikoku Monthly. I went through his portfolio and he's definitely got an eye for photography. He'll probably arrive after the break."

"Oh? A new face?" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow. "This should be fun."

"Right, you should probably go eat and freshen up a bit. We're due for 4 more outfit changes today."

"Ughhh. All right, I'll take a break. Don't tell Fudou but these shoes are killing me."

"Your secret is safe with me." Genda proceeded to make a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth and gave him a thumbs up.

As he walked back to his dressing room, Sakuma stopped his bickering with Fudou and followed suit. Kazemaru had to hold a laugh back as Sakuma went on a rant about the other stylist.

"- an idiot! He's so annoying, ugh."

"Sakuma, has it ever occurred to you that maybe.. just maybe.. he does it on purpose? He doesn't bicker with me as much and with Genda.." He pointed out to the two who were discussing something. ".. Fudou doesn't even fight with him. I think he just likes antagonizing you."

"Huh.. maybe." Sakuma's attention redirected itself to fixing Kazemaru's make up and the latter took that as a sign to drop the topic. "Did you hear about the intern that's coming in?"

"Yeah." Kazemaru closed his eyes as Sakuma fixed his eyeshadow. "Genda said he saw potential in him. Have you met him?"

"I did but it was by accident. I was dropping some files at Genda's office and he was there. A little loud, but he seemed nice enough. Genda showed me his portfolio, it was good."

"Hm. Maybe it'll be nice to get a new face around here. No offense to Genda and Fudou, but we've worked together for 3 years and things start to get boring after that amount of time."

Sakuma blinked at him, palette in hand. " .. It's good to know that you haven't gotten sick of me yet, considering we've known each other since junior high."

"I can't get rid of you, you and Midorikawa know too much about me." Kazemaru laughed. 

"With the amount of times you've teased Midorikawa, I'm surprised he hasn't dropped you yet, famous model or not."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Sakuma powdered his face. Once he was done applying lip gloss on him, Kazemaru took one last look in the mirror and fixed his hair, before nodding his head in satisfaction. Fudou and Sakuma's fighting aside, today had gone pretty well.

That is, until they heard a loud crash coming from the doorway. He and Sakuma turned to look and Kazemaru heard two voices arguing, one of them being Fudou's and the other one being a voice he hadn't heard before.

"- where you're going! You could've hurt someone."

"- sorry! I thought I was late so I rushed in without knocking! Here, let me help you up."

"Tch."

Kazemaru couldn't help but feed his curiousity and he peeked out of the doorway of his room, Sakuma doing the same. There, he could see Fudou on the ground being helped up by someone he'd never seen before. Kazemaru's eyes lingered on the stranger. Brown hair, a tan complexion.. he couldn't see the rest as the stranger was wearing a mask.

"Wow, you let the new guy sweep you off your feet, Fudou." He called out and Sakuma snickered behind him. The stylist responded by flipping him off. The new guy looked a little flustered and Kazemaru felt a little bad for him.

Their eyes interlocked and Kazemaru could see his eyes widen. He walked over to where Kazemaru and Sakuma were and flashed them an eye smile, before bowing and then taking off his mask, his nerves clearly running wild. Kazemaru blinked slightly. This guy.. was cute. Dimples and chocolate brown eyes.. and were those freckles? Oh dear. Kazemaru could feel his resolve crumbling."

"H-hello! Endou Mamoru, at your service. You're.. You're Kazemaru Ichirouta, right? I'm a big fan of yours. Pleasure to meet you!" 

".. Nice to meet you too. The idiot you met at the door is Fudou Akio, Teikoku's stylist and you already know Sakuma. Genda told me about you."

"I really look up to him and his work! And I hope we work well together. It's an honour to be here, Kazemaru." He then flashed the biggest grin Kazemaru had ever seen. "Maybe it's a little much to presume things, but I hope I get to shoot with you more often. Your smile is one of the main things I liked about your photoshoots."

And just like that, Kazemaru knew he liked the new guy a little more than he thought he would.

  
  


( _"Is Kazemaru aware that he's drooling over Endou slightly?"_

_"What, like you didn't do the same when we met Fudou?"_

_".. I will end your bloodline, Genda."_ )

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't help but throw some fusaku in 
> 
> for more info on enkaze week, head over to: enkazeweek.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
